


You Didn't See That Coming?

by lj_todd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Spoilers, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how he was alive, not after what had happened to him, but seeing Barton made him decide that, really, it didn't matter and he didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Didn't See That Coming?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of a spoiler here, so if you haven't seen the film or aren't aware of everything that happens, I suggest maybe finding another fic. If you're okay with spoilers or have seen the film, tally-ho!

When Pietro woke the first thing he noticed was the steady beeping.

He easily identified that sound.

He had heard it often enough over the years undergoing Strucker's experiments.

A heart monitor.

When he opened his eyes he turned his head to look around.

The first thing he saw was the vase of flowers, lilies, with an arrow sticking up in the middle. A note was attached to the arrow. Even from where it sat across the room he could make out the words.

_Didn't see this coming, did you?_

Pietro started to chuckle but that pulled things in his body that were not yet ready to pull and his chuckle turned to a groan. He rubbed his hand over his chest, his side, over the spots where he had been shot. He felt bandages but could hardly believe this was happening. How was he alive? He'd gotten Barton and the boy out of the range of Ultron's shots but had taken them himself. He should have been dead. So why wasn't he?

"You're lucky you're an Avenger," came a voice, a very familiar voice, and he turned his head, watching as Barton strolled into the room. "We've got access to some very special tech."

"Tech capable of bringing people back from the dead?" 

He sounded doubtful because he was. Barton chuckled as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You weren't dead, not fully," the older man explained. "We got you on the helicarrier and into a special medical pod that came into SHIELD possession almost two years ago. Kept you alive long enough for Doctor Cho's cradle to patch you up. You're going to be sore for a bit but considering the alternative I'd say that's worth it."

Pietro grinned and nodded.

"I'll take sore over dead any day." He looked around again. "Wanda, did she..."

"She's okay," Barton said with a small grin. "She's actually taken quite well to being an Avenger. She's in a meeting right now with Rogers and some of the new teammates. You'll meet them once you're back on your feet."

Again Pietro nodded.

"Is good. That's she's safe."

Barton nodded. "She's barely left your side. Only reason she went to the meeting was because I promised to sit with you."

"And you always keep your promises, hmm?"

"Try to. Doesn't always work that way though."

Pietro smiled wiry. "Well, least you could keep this one, yes?"

Barton chuckled. "Figured it was the least I could do seeing as how you saved my life out there."

Pietro's smile widened a bit, warmth entering his eyes, and, not for the first time, Barton found the younger man to be breath taking.

"Couldn't let you die." Pietro continued smiling. "Who else would I trade quips with?"

Barton laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure you and Tony could trade some good quips."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I like trading quips with you best, hmm?"

Barton grinned, reaching over to pat Pietro's hand, causing a small thrill to shoot through the speedster, a sort of heat that the younger man had felt since that first day in the woods when he'd knocked Barton off his feet.

"I'll go let your sister know you're awake," Barton said with a grin. "I'm sure she'll have some very choice words for you."

Pietro laughed and then groaned, clutching his side. "God...do not make me laugh. Hurts."

"Sorry, kid," Barton stood as he spoke. "Be right back."

He started to move but Pietro reached out, catching hold of Barton's wrist, tugging him to a stop. Despite the flare of pain it caused Pietro used a burst of speed to move, to pull Barton down to him, capturing the older man's lips in a searing kiss.

Barton let out a soft sound of surprise that quickly turned into a groan as the older man's hands sank into his hair.

Pietro swiped his tongue over Barton's lower lip, grazing it with his teeth lightly, before drawing back just enough to press his forehead to the older man's, a cheeky grin spreading over his face as he met Barton's heated gaze and he couldn't help but tease, just a little bit.

"You didn't see that coming?"


End file.
